Darkest Mind
by Succoria
Summary: The four horseman find the last four survivers of the apocalypse inside a mental institution. How did they survive this long without food and water? M for a reason.


**Note: Just a morbid little one shot that I wanted out of my head. Autocorrect is killing me...**

**I don't own Darksiders.**

* * *

The Earthen realm was empty.

No demons, no angels, no life.

It had been a while since Death had come here. Now with his three siblings, he made an attempt at telling Fury and Strife what it was like before the apocalypse.

"There are no humans left, no animals, hardly any plant life. Death, why are we here?" Fury asked.

Death studied the area around him. The sky was cloudy and dark as if it would rain or storm at any given second. The buildings were in ruins with very few still standing, debris covered most of the structures showing that no one had been around for a good while now.

"Something is off." He replied, "Something is here."

Dust flew over the four with a loud caw that gathered their attention.

"Dust, lead the way."

The four commanded their horses move faster, following the crow as it led the way to something that required Death's immediate attention.

They stopped when they caught up and saw Dust flew in circles above a structure that was full of nothing but negative energy. The place looked like a mansion yet had the essence of a hospital.

"A damn mental ward." Death grumbled, "Go figure."

Death jumped off of Despair and walked up the steps to the door. The other three followed, Strife muttering about his older brothers paranoia.

"There is no one here, Death. The human realm is dead, nothing could possibly live here." He muttered, shifting the guns on his hips out of annoyance.

Bodies littered the area, decay strong in the air. War, Strife, and Fury found themselves trying not to choke on the stench. Death, on the other hand, seemed used to it.

"Demons didn't do this." The eldest said in a stern yet quiet voice, "This is something else."

"Then find what it is so we can leave." Strife rushed.

"Shh..." War held his hand up, "Listen."

Then they heard it.

Someone was crying. The sound echoed through the halls and Death wasted no time in following the noise. They had to find the source.

War's eyes narrowed when they reached a surgical room. It was covered in blood but there were no bodies here. He saw her before the other three, "Death, there."

Death followed his brother's gaze and saw a skinny figure curled in the fetal position against the wall in the corner of the room. Her long blonde hair was messy and she was clutching a doll in her arms. She looked to be in her early or mid twenties.

Scars littered her arms and wrists as well as her legs and feet, some new some scarred over.

War stepped up to her and sniffed the air, "Human. But how is this possible."

The girl looked up at the white haired horseman with pitiful eyes, "Big sister went crazy and killed the doctors..."

"What?" War watched the woman while she rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"The doctors tried to separate her from us. She didn't want to leave us alone so she made the doctors sleep forever..."

War kneeled down, holding a gentle hand out when the blonde jumped back away from him, holding her doll closer to her.

"Its okay, we won't hurt you." He said then thought, 'Not yet, anyway...'

"Big sister won't be happy to see you here. She's protective of us and hates when people threaten us."

"Can you take us to her? We would like to meet her." War ignored Strife's amused snort, "We want to help you."

"Its a long way to her room but I can take you. She don't like outsiders because they try to hurt us." The woman stood up, straightening her white hospital gown that could have passed for a sundress and took War's armored hand in hers. The doll she held was now being carried by its foot by her side.

Strife looked at Death and motioned to the human, "Really? Really?! We're just going to follow her?! Just kill them and get it over with so we can leave!"

"Calm yourself, Strife. They have managed to survive in a word without proper food and sanitary water for this long, this means they aren't completely human." Death was annoyed as well but he had to figure out what the deal was.

Walking through the halls was traumatic for anyone. Almost every room had a body laid out elegantly on the bed, hands crossed over their chest. The bodies had on clean hospital gowns and their hair was neatly brushed, some of the ones with longer hair had braids decorated with dead flowers.

Death noticed the rooms were closed, the doors being clear glass. He could only imagine how much worse the smell would be if the doors were open.

"Big sister made sure our brothers and sisters were pretty and clean after they went to sleep forever. She gives them funerals before she seals their rooms so they can rest in peace."

War was still being led along by the woman, studying each and every room they passed.

"Leeta, you brought in outsiders?!" A feminine voice said from the end of the hallway, "Big sister will kill them!"

"But they are the four horseman, the last remaining Nephilim. Big sister needs to meet them."

All four of the horseman's eyes widened. Most humans didn't know about the Nephilim.

Strife looked at Death, "Okay, maybe we should stay."

Another woman walked out. This one was a brunette with uneven hair that had been cut to short in most areas, the long parts were braided and reached her hips on one side and her shoulder on the other. In the back her hair was short and spiky.

This new woman wore a white bra with torn white material tied around her waist, one strip of white material tied around her right ankle in a bow creating an anklet.

"Bianca, come with!"

"Big sis is going to be mad." Bianca looked over and her eyes caught sight of Strife beside of Fury, "Hello, cowboy..."

"Bianca, no more flirting! Your violent sex has already killed eighteen people." Leeta sighed, "I'm surprised you haven't tried seducing Jonah yet."

"Not my type but this one will do."

Of course, Strife just threw an arm around the woman's waist when she wrapped her arms around his neck and one leg around his waist as if they had done this little dance before, "I think I can handle her..."

Leeta huffed and opened the doors that led to the cafeteria area. The place was surprisingly clean, at least they thought it was until they saw the bodies of several men nailed to the wall.

"May we ask what happened here?" Fury motioned to the bodies, one eyebrow up in question.

"Big sister shamed them and hung them up there after they raped a few of us. She made sure they were alive when she nailed them there. They died slowly, they suffered and begged for their lives."

Death walked forward to the middle of the room and closed his eyes, Several spirits of patients were still here, sitting at the tables. Some where rocking back and forth while others just sat there and gazed into nothing.

Then he heard more crying. It was the spirits of the men on the walls, they had been nailed to the wall as well. The big sister had used some sort of black magic to keep the spirits here forever.

"Big sister was brought here after she became a witch and killed her neighbors. The neighbors were mean to her biological sister so she took care of them and ended up coming here." Leeta explained, cradling her doll against her chest, "She protects us now. She keeps us safe."

A quick wind blew through the giant room then just as quickly as it came it went away.

Bianca smirked, "She knows you guys are here now."

War's attention was brought down to the woman once more when she took his hand in hers again ever so gently.

"Why were you put here?" He asked, overly curious. This woman was so sweet and gentle, he had to know what had happened.

Leeta showed him her arms, legs, and neck. Scars were everywhere, the deepest one being on her neck, "I tried to kill myself. I slit my own throat but it wasn't deep enough."

"But why?"

"My daddy and brothers were always mean to me so after they told me to kill myself I tried doing it because I wanted them to be happy. The doctors were stunned because most humans hold back when harming themselves, I didn't."

That expression on her face was so familiar...

"But come! We need to go upstairs." Leeta was so happy and cheerful, one would have never guessed that she had made an attempt to take her own life. War felt a sudden urge to make this female happy.

Death knew what was up, why these two girls were familiar to him. The next one confirmed his theory.

"Leeta, what the hell?! Kayla hates outsiders! Why the hell do you always bring them in..." He trailed off when he saw Fury but said nothing. She didn't seem to recognize him. He was in this human body, of course she didn't recognize him.

His long black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and the white bloody pants he wore were baggy enough to almost cover his bare feet.

"Jonah, don't you see who they are?"

"Yes... Yes, I do..." He said with a distant tone in his voice. His hand suddenly gripped at his head and he grunted in pain before straightening back up, "Kayla needs to see them... Now."

It took well over an hour to make it to Kayla's location. They stopped walking when they reached a door.

"Inside the door are stairs, they lead to the big attic." Leeta giggled, cuddling her doll, "Big sister is at the top."

Leeta opened the door and pulled Death to the front where she pulled him up the stairs first, which he gladly followed.

Once inside the attic, the entire area was clear except for one area in the center of the room. Bottles of blood were neatly placed around a pentagram where the rest of the entire floor was covered in artistic vine-like patterns over the entire floor.

Death approached the woman who sat on her knees in the middle of the pentagram. Her long red hair touched the floor and she wore a hospital gown that was right fitting. On her wrists and ankles were wrapped bandages.

He knew that red hair anywhere...

"Mikayla..."

The woman stood and turned around, a grin forming on her face, "Death..."

Then it hit War who Leeta was! Why did it take so long for him to see it?

"Alita?"

Leeta wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his lower chest, "I thought you had forgotten me..."

Behind them Fury stood with Jonah and her eyes grew wide when he took his hair out of the ponytail, letting the hair fall around his masculine face.

"Vasha Jon?"

"Fury, I had a feeling you wouldn't recognize me."

"But... You're..."

Strife had been separated from the group, long noticing who Bianca was. They had rolled into a room after the cafeteria and the others hadn't even noticed.

Mikayla approached Death and wrapped her arms around him, "Remember when I promised we'd all be together again?"

"This is impossible..."

"No," She said with a loving smile, "We four held on to our Nephilim side. Our memories and abilities caused us to be sent here after driving most of us insane."

Their mates had promised to find them again before they were forced to kill them. Now, being part human they weren't much of a threat.

"We can be together again." Mikayla reached up and took off the bone mask that covered Death's face, "There is no shame here."

Once in their home realm, their human side would die, leaving only the Nephilim side. Though they wouldn't be as strong as they were before, Death was just happy to have his other half back in his arms.

The eight of them would be together forever, now.


End file.
